Neronga (Redux Continuity)
Appearance Neronga is a dark green dinosaur monster with many yellow ridges on his back. He has a giant nasal horn and two green antennas on his head. His tail is long and sharp teeth. Powers *Electric Bolt: Neronga can fire powerful, electrical, missile-strength bolts of electricity in rapid succession from the tips of his horns and his nasel horn. These bolts are strong enough to kill weaker monsters in a few blasts, but if Neronga runs low on energy, it is very weak and not very powerful, unable to kill even a man. *Invisibility/Transparency: When needed, as long as he has energy, Neronga can turn invisible after feeding on a certain amount of electricity and he can also become completely transparent at will to the naked eye. *Electricity Absorption: Instead of feeding on food for a diet, Neronga feeds on raw electricity in order to empower himself, making him immune to electrical attacks. Weakness If Neronga is hit or low on energy well turning invisible, he will be left temporarily weakened/ powerless. History Pre-Redux Neronga was an unborn dinosaur that was in an egg in a massive underground cavern. It eventually hatched, and as since there was no plants nor animals to eat, it gained the ability to virtually eat electricity. Neronga soon went into hibernation. Ultraman Redux One day, the Science Patrol was testing their monster fighting weapons near a mountain. Hoshino, a kid who tagged along with the patrol, got touchy, and activated their rocket launcher. The missile went into the mountain, this caused an avalanche. The patrol had not gotten hit by it, but the avalanche woke up something. There was suddenly an earthquake, and a giant dinosaur-like monster burst forth from the ground. The Science Patrol quickly got into their combat vehicles and began to shoot Neronga. He didn't pay attention, and instead went down to an electrical plant for some delicious electricity. The blasts their weapons fired didn't do much damage, but did blow one of his antennas off. Neronga went invisible then proceeded to knock the patrol's subVTOLs out of the air with his tail. The Science Patrol was forced to retreat so they could regroup. Back at base, Captain Muramatsu called for help to the Japanese Self-Defense Force, the only military organization besides the Science Patrol that Japan had. Even though the patrol were somewhat rivals with the JSDF, they still needed help with Neronga before Japan experienced a mass blackout. The two organizations met in Tokyo to discuss what to do. As Captain Muramatsu was thinking of who should come with, Hoshino volunteered for he felt guilt for Neronga's awakening. Muramtsu was unsure about, but decided that if the kid was to join the patrol in the future, they should show him the battlefield. Hoshino went with patrol member Fuji and JSDF member Tomson. Meanwhile Neronga was still attacking various source of electricity from electric windmills, solar plants, and even a lottery place with many neon lights. Then he saw it, a giant nuclear power plant, he could just taste the electricity. Neronga charged for until an explosion came from under his feet and sent him flying. It was a underground mine planted by the combined forces of the Science Patrol and JSDF. Both forces' combat vehicles came down, they consisted of this such as helicopters, tanks, masers, subVTOLs, soldiers armed with advanced guns, and the newly created JetVTOL. Neronga got back up and became incredibly frustrated, how dare these things block him from his feast. He once again went invisible and shot lightning bolts from his horn. The Science Patrol had prepared for this, they dropped a bomb on Neronga and it exploded. The monster roared in pain and became immobile, allowing the JSDF to whale upon him with their weapons. Neronga quickly regained conscious and attacked a subVTOL, the one that had Hoshino, Fuji, and Tomson. Hoshino fell out along with one of the weapons in the jet, a so-called super gun. The monster saw the boy and remembered him. He went for Hoshino who grabbed the super gun, and ran while shooting Neronga. He shot out one of the monster's eyes, but that only made him angrier. Shin Hayata, host of Ultraman Redux saw this. He took out the Alpha Capsule and transformed into Redux. Redux appeared behind Neronga and after engaging him in battle, beat Neronga. Back at the base, when everybody was back, Captain Muramatsu shuck hands with the captain of the JSDF. He and Science Patrol bid farewell to the JSDF. They asked Hoshino how it was to be carried by Ultraman and he said wonderfully. Hoshino, despite being a kid looked at Hayata, thinking that he had some kind of secret. Neronga.jpg Neronga-XPLUS.png Depressed Neronga.jpg Uranium Neronga on Scratch - Mozilla Firefox 1 2 2018 11 13 23 AM.png Trivia *Once again like Bemular, the original suit was considered, but Emgaltan liked the modern one a whole lot more. *Neronga's origin was based upon Earthbaragon's theory of how all the "Baragon" monsters could have came to be. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju